El permiso en Vulcano
by EmaDa
Summary: Tras tres años desde los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a una pelea a muerte con su capitán, Spock solicita nuevamente un permiso para visitar su planeta. ¿Que podría ser tan importante para que el extremadamente responsable vulcano abandonara la flota temporalmente? Slash Kirk/Spock
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

-Capitán Kirk.

Justo cuando se estaba poniendo la última pieza de su uniforme tras su baño, el pitido característico del intercomunicador había llamado la atención de Jim, dirigiéndose a la consola de su camarote y accionándolo, para encontrase con la voz de Scott, el jefe de ingenieros del otro lado.

-Aquí Kirk, informe.

-Las anomalías en los motores continúan, aun no hemos podido localizar la causa.

Kirk tomó unos segundos para analizar la situación.

-¿Que dice Sr. Scott, será necesario abandonar la misión de reabastecimiento de la colonia?

-No lo creo señor – se apresuró a aclarar el ingeniero – más allá de la baja en la potencia, todo parece funcionar con normalidad, en cuanto encontremos el causante, podemos realizar las reparaciones pertinentes sin problemas.

-De acuerdo, continuaremos nuestro curso, sigan buscando, Kirk corto.

Apenas había presionado el botón para cortar la comunicación, cuando un nuevo llamado lo alertó, pero esta vez se trataba de la puerta de su camarote.

-Pase – indicó el capitán accionando el botón que daba acceso.

El vulcano Spock, quien además era su primer oficial científico a bordo de la nave U.S.S. Enterprise, hizo su entrada, saludando cortésmente con un gesto de su cabeza.

-Capitán – habló el medio extraterrestre con su formalidad característica, aunque con el deje de familiaridad que solo guardaba para su superior y amigo humano.

-Señor Spock, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? – Jim a su vez uso su particular tenue sonrisita juguetona casi exclusiva para el vulcano, y que este de manera regular respondía aunque solo con la mirada.

-Afirmativo capitán, estoy para solicitar un permiso para ausentarme de esta misión y de la nave durante el tiempo que dure la misma, si continuamos el rumbo actual, estaremos pasando a un millón trescientos mil doscientos kilómetros de la órbita de Vulcano en 3.6 días solares, lo cual acarraría un desvió de tan solo 1 hora con 36 minutos a la velocidad estándar, tomando en cuenta el tiempo de desembarco, de forma similar el regreso…

-Espere, espere –Kirk tuvo que interrumpir agobiado por tanta información repentina, y aun más por la solicitud en sí – ¿acaso me está solicitando ser dejado en vulcano por unos días?

-Es correcto, comprendo que apenas hace tres años de mi solicitud de permiso anterior…

-No, no es eso – volvió a interrumpir el capitán aun intrigado por el asunto, y también si, algo preocupado – lo que quiero decir es, ¿Pasa algo Spock?, ¿está todo bien contigo? –preguntó esta vez viendo directamente a su primer oficial de arriba abajo, de forma casi analítica.

Spock parecía perfectamente normal, al menos todo lo normal que se puede considerar para ser Spock, no había mostrado ningún comportamiento intranquilo, ni había recibido ningún informe de McCoy sobre que hubiera tenido alguna actitud extraña, o hubiese dejado de comer, sin embargo Kirk no pudo dejar de preguntarse dado lo inusual de la solicitud, si acaso aquella condición biológica que atacaba a los varones vulcanos, había regresado.

-Todo está bien capitán - se apresuró el científico a aclarar, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que estaba pensando su capitán. Jim por un segundo casi hubiera jurado que el rostro del moreno se volvió un tono más verde al contestar – Se trata más bien de un asunto… tradicional.

-¿Tradicional? –Repitió Kirk dubitativo - ¿Va a asistir a una tradición vulcana?

Tras unos segundos el vulcano volvió a contestar –Si capitán, eso es lo que hare.

Aunque el tono fue bastante seguro, de cualquier manera Jim no pudo evitar sentir que había algo más tras esta desacostumbrada solicitud, pero dadas las consideraciones del caso, donde la misión que se encontraban llevando a cabo era de naturaleza habitual y el que en todos los años laborando con él, esta era apenas la segunda vez que Spock hacia un requerimiento de esa índole, no había razón alguna para negárselo.

-De acuerdo Señor Spock, tiene el permiso, considerando lo que nos tome dejar las provisiones y volver, podrá disponer de aproximadamente 4 días en su planeta, ¿le son suficientes?

-3.16 días en realidad, es un tiempo es perfectamente adecuado para mi capitán, se lo agradezco. –el vulcano hizo otro gesto esta vez de despedida y se dirigió a la salida.

Kirk volvió a mostrar una tenue sonrisa divertida mientras veía al moreno marcharse, por más que pasara el tiempo, no podía evitar seguir sintiendo el encanto de las idiosincrasias y perfecciones de su primer oficial. Aunque esta vez igualmente no podía dejar de sentirse intrigado y un poco intranquilo sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Igualmente pronto se dijo a si mismo que quizás era una exageración de su parte, después de todo, era de todos conocido que ciertamente a pesar de su naturaleza lógica, vulcano poseía una vasta cantidad de tradiciones a las que todos los habitantes eran asiduos, sin contar con el hecho de que en los años que llevaba de conocerlo, eran contadas o nulas las ocasiones donde Spock se había separado de su lado por un tiempo. Era ridículo estar ahora ansioso por que lo iba a hacer, seguramente si McCoy se enterase, se burlaría de él por un buen rato.

-Señor Spock –Kirk se acercó hasta su primer oficial, cuando este se disponía hacia el trasportador para bajar, ahora que habían llegado a la órbita de su planeta vulcano, el moreno se detuvo y centro su atención en su superior, mostrando una mirada reverente.

-Capitán

-Entiendo que esta por bajar, si no le molesta, al doctor McCoy y a mí nos gustaría hacerlo con usted para poder expresar nuestros saludos a sus padres, quienes no hemos visto desde la conferencia de Babel.

Spock alzó levemente una ceja, impresionado. –Como usted lo desee capitán, sin embargo debe saber que en Vulcano no se considera una descortesía si deciden no hacerlo.

-Quizás no lo sea para los de su raza –continuó Jim con tranquilidad – pero su madre es humana, y yo mismo me sentiría un grosero si me voy de largo y no le manifiesto mis respetos siquiera.

-Por supuesto, será un honor su compañía –finalmente el científico se rindió, al tiempo que Kirk prefirió ignorar el hecho de que por alguna razón todo parecía indicar este no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la idea de la visita a por parte de los humanos.

No tardaron mucho los dos hombres y el vulcano para teletrasportarse hasta las coordenadas dadas por Spock, apareciendo entonces en un enorme salón recibidor, de paredes altas, ventanas espaciosas y decorado elegantemente con adiamientos claramente vulcanianos.

El doctor lanzó una mirada apreciativa al lugar con asombro – Valla, ¿y a donde hemos llegado Spock?, ¿el palacio real vulcano?

-La casa de mis padres caballeros –informó Spock con resequedad.

Ambos humanos se voltearon a ver sorprendidos, si bien sabían que Spock pertenecía a una familia influyente de su planeta, apenas ahora alcanzaban a comprender la dimensión real de ello.

-Tal parece que no ha crecido con demasiadas carencias, ¿No es así señor Spock? – fue el médico de nuevo quien habló, con cierto toque de su tan usual sarcasmo.

-En vulcano, desde hace ya siglos se ha erradicado el factor pobreza doctor, por lo que ninguno de nosotros sufre de carencias durante su desarrollo. –aclaró Spock intentando casi inútilmente no mostrar ningún signo de disgusto.

Kirk sonrió, estaba más que acostumbrado al intercambio "amistoso" de sus dos mejores amigos, y debía admitir que en ocasiones la forma como Spock era el único capaz de revirar e incluso llegar a silenciar al médico gruñón, le era completamente divertida.

Esta vez sin embargo McCoy no estaba listo para callarse, y no lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque una voz femenina que se acercaba desde el pasillo de entrada, centro la atención en ello, haciéndolos olvidar de su anterior debate.

-¡Spock! – Amanda entró al lugar, tan guapa como siempre con una larga túnica de un color dorado oscuro, su cabello exquisitamente recogido en alto, se dirigió a su hijo mostrando una evidente sonrisa emocionada para tomarlo por los brazos.

-Madre –El oficial vulcano regresó el saludo con formalidad debida, sin responder al contacto físico, acostumbrada como estaba, la mujer no se sorprendió, ni se ofendió por ello.

-Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí hijo –se separó entonces del moreno apreciando a los otros dos que lo acompañaban – Y también es un verdadero placer que hayas traído a tus amigos.

-Señora Sarek –se apresuró Kirk a mostrar cortesía a su vez acercándose a la mujer.

-Amanda, recuerde capitán.

-Lo siento, tiene usted razón Amanda, estoy encantado de volver a verla, tan bien como siempre. –volvió a saludar el capitán con una inclinación, ya que aunque siendo humana, la mujer era esposa de un vulcano, de tal manera que no era bien visto que besara su mano.

Spock por su lado solo levantó una ceja, no estaba en conocimiento de que esos dos tuvieran una confianza así.

-Señora, un enorme placer encontrarla de nuevo –fue ahora McCoy quien mostró su saludo cordial.

-Igualmente doctor –correspondió con una sonrisa cálida al médico –Pero por favor, no nos quedemos aquí, acompáñenme a la sala, estaremos mucho más cómodos.

-Madre, el capitán y el doctor tienen una misión pendiente en la nave – se apresuró Spock a aclarar.

-El señor Spock tiene razón Amanda, a decir verdad solo hemos venido a expresar nuestros saludos, sin embargo debemos continuar con nuestro trabajo. –fue Kirk quien aceptó, aunque esta vez no pudiendo obviar el hecho de que en definitiva algo raro pasaba, ya que el vulcano parecía tener prisa por sacarlos de ahí.

-Capitán, se que son hombres ocupados, sin embargo el universo no va a cambiar por el hecho que se queden a tomar una taza de té, nadie debe partir de vulcano sin haber probado una, las hierbas de aquí le aseguro capitán son una de las cosas en definitiva superiores que tienen con respecto a la tierra.

-Madre… -intentó volver a reclamar el vulcano, pero fue interrumpido por la humana.

-Spock por favor, muestra respeto por nuestros invitados.

-Si madre –aceptó finalmente el oficial bajando levemente la cabeza.

Se veía un poco incomodo, casi como avergonzado, y Kirk no pudo evitar pensar que era completamente adorable, lo que le hiso expresar otra sonrisa.

-Acompáñenos entonces caballeros –volvió a hablar Amanda ahora dirigiéndose a los dos humanos y comenzando a caminar -Igualmente aun no han visto a Sarek, y estoy segura que el querría saludarlos.

-Bueno… si, por supuesto –Kirk finalmente asintió y la siguió al igual que McCoy y Spock, aunque el capitán no estaba muy seguro de la ultima parte, así como su relación con Amanda fue excelente desde el principio, el embajador era bastante más complicado, incluso se podría decir algo intimidante para él.

-Spock –llamó la mujer a su vástago – querrías llamar a tu padre, se encuentra en el estudio, podríamos usar los intercomunicadores, pero estoy segura que él estará feliz de verte ahí.

-Madre, mi padre es incapaz de mostrar tal emoción.

-Sí, sí, lo sé, aun así llámalo por favor.

Sin comprender muy bien el punto, el medio vulcano asintió –Si, enseguida – y salió rumbo donde le habían dicho.

McCoy por un momento pudo apreciar algo que sin duda si sería una ventaja de ser vulcano, tener hijos disciplinados y sumisos parecía ser de hecho la norma, tomando en cuenta incluso que de hecho Spock estaba considerado algo así como un rebelde entre su raza.

-Aun así sigo segura que Sarek estará más que feliz de verlo. –aseguró nuevamente la mujer discretamente a los dos hombres, mientras comenzaban a servir el té.

-Amanda – Kirk habló de nuevo tomando su taza, un utensilio hermoso y labrado – entiendo entonces que la relación de Spock y Sarek ha mejorado bastante.

-Oh si capitán –exclamó la aludida con emoción evidente–desde los acontecimientos en el viaje a Babel ellos ya se hablan, de hecho mantienen una comunicación casi tan constante como la que mantiene Spock conmigo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ello caballeros.

-Me parece que el merito es solo de ellos mismos señora –fue McCoy quien habló a continuación.

-Pero no hubiera sido posible sin su ayuda, además, el nunca lo admitirá claro está, pero el simple hecho de ver a Spock como todo un primer oficial de una nave tan magnífica, trabajando con tal profesionalidad a su lado capitán, llenaron a Sarek de orgullo.

Kirk sonrió complacido –Bueno, su hijo es en definitiva uno de los mejores oficiales que existen Amanda.

-Lo sé –dijo ella también orgullosa –Y Sarek también, está fascinado con ello, aunque no lo diga, incluso lo está con el absurdo hecho de que Spock se haya negado a darle su sangre por proteger a la nave ante todo, claro, eso es algo que solo un vulcano podría encontrar motivo de felicidad.

Los tres humanos rieron un poco, definitivamente la misma lógica siempre sería diferente para ambas especies.

-Bueno, lo importante es que ahora las cosas están tan bien, que incluso Spock ha vuelto para participar en tradiciones vulcanas con su familia – Kirk habló nuevamente sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, tras un trago a aquel delicioso y bien valorado té.

-Así es –continuó ella dando su propio trago a la bebida – Es una lástima que el trabajo no les permita quedarse a la ceremonia de unión caballeros, aunque aquí los invitados no son tan comunes, estoy segura que Spock valoraría tener a sus amigos cerca.

-¿Ceremonia de unión? –alcanzó a preguntar Kirk bajando de repente la taza cuando casi rozaba su boca.

-Por supuesto, ¿Acaso Spock no les participó al respecto? – preguntó ella y al ver los rostros contrariados de los hombres asumió que no – valla, la siempre presente discreción vulcana. Después de lo que paso con T'Pring, Spock quedo soltero, algo que como ustedes saben, un vulcano varón no se puede permitir, por otro lado, hace algunos años Skosh, un científico vulcano, hijo de unos amigos de mi marido ha quedado viudo, de tal manera que recientemente han solicitado a Spock para que sea una con él, generalmente estas alianzas se llevan a cabo en la niñez, pero dadas las circunstancias, ahora solo esperamos que esta noche ellos puedan conocerse y concretar todo para la ceremonia el día de mañana.

-Amanda – exclamó Kirk evidentemente paralizado- está diciendo entonces que Spock ha venido aquí a conocer y casarse con un vulcano.

-Eso es correcto capitán... – he iba continuar, pero fue justo en ese instante donde Spock se apareció nuevamente junto con su padre, el embajador Sarek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **

Las luces en el trasportador indicaron la presencia de dos personas, pronto estas se materializaron del todo, dejando claro que se trataba del capitán de la nave y el oficial medico Leonard McCoy.

-¿Cómo va todo? –Preguntó Kirk al encargado del trasporte, mostrando evidente sequedad al hablar.

-La potencia ha bajado un poco más, capitán, pero no lo suficiente para afectar al rendimiento de la nave, se sigue buscando la causa.

-Bien, iré a mi camarote a cambiarme, y después estaré en el puente. –continuó igual de inapetente, para después dirigirse a la salida, Leonard lo siguió.

Apenas estaban subiendo al turboascensor cuando el médico habló.

-Bueno, entonces ¿qué piensas hacer?

-El señor Scott se está encargando, ya me dirá si necesita algo.

-No intentes salirte por la tangente Jim, sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a los problemas de la nave.

Kirk miró a su amigo con una clara advertencia plasmada, antes de contestar.

-Entonces no sé de que hablas.

Finalmente el aparato que los conducía se detuvo en la sección del camarote del capitán, el médico sin embargo también bajó y continuó siguiendo al castaño.

-Hablo de la razón por la que desde hace unas horas, exactamente desde el momento que te enteraste del motivo del permiso, pareces estar dispuesto a lanzar por la escotilla al primero que se te ponga enfrente, o lanzarte tú en su defecto.

El capitán no contestó, con evidente enfado entro cuando se abrió la puerta de su camarote, deseando que esta se cerrara en la nariz de su amigo, y así lo dejara en paz, pero aquello era algo que obviamente McCoy no iba a hacer.

-¿Ya es mucho tiempo no?, son demasiados años de guardarlo Jim. – espetó el doctor con un tono mucho más conciliador, Kirk volteó a él y finalmente se derrumbó, dejándose caer en la silla de su escritorio un tanto abatido.

-¿Tú lo sabes? –cuestionó el castaño en tono cansado.

-¡Y una mierda!, sabes perfectamente que yo lo sé, y ya estoy cansado de pretender que no es así – exclamó una vez más alterado McCoy sentándose frente a su amigo.

Kirk asintió, era cierto, lo que pasaba era algo que siempre había estado entre ellos, completamente claro, pero que igualmente siempre se había mantenido en silencio casi como un tabú que no se estaba permitido mencionar.

-Ahora responde Jim ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Kirk volvió a posar su mirada en él, lanzó un suspiro dolido – No hay nada que pueda hacer Bones, es su decisión.

-¿Ni siquiera lo vas a intentar? – preguntó algo asombrado de ver rendirse tan fácilmente a su siempre aguerrido y terco amigo.

-¿De qué serviría? – El castaño se volvió a poner de pie con malestar – lo he hecho por años, lo he intentado de mil maneras, y cuando parece que algo funciona, el siempre termina por huir, o por salir con algo como esto, ¿sabes lo frustrante que es eso?

-Jim –McCoy se puso de pie a su vez, entendiendo un poco el dolor de su amigo, y sintiéndolo también.

-Es que no lo entiendo, no sé, yo simplemente no se qué hacer, siempre ha sido tan sencillo para mi, mujeres, hombres, terrestres, extraterrestres, siempre me lo han dicho, un seductor natural – lanzó una risa sin humor y se sentó esta vez en la orilla de su escritorio – pero con él, con él es tan complicado, es sencillamente imposible.

-Sí, y de él es el único del que te has enamorado.

Lo dijo esta vez McCoy con todas sus letras, y Kirk aunque algo sorprendido de escucharlo, no fue capaz de negarlo. Suspiró de nuevo, y habló con una voz un poco más tranquila.

-No fue así siempre –relató con cierta melancolía – quiero decir, me pareció atractivo desde el primer momento que lo vi, muy atractivo, sus rasgos exóticos, su mirada profunda y deliciosa, si, su porte elegante, todo en él me era definitivamente llamativo, pero hasta ahí, nunca pensé que llegaría a nada, después de todo es mi primer oficial.

-Y es un vulcano –se apresuró a aclarar Leonard otro de los puntos clave de todo el asunto.

Jim solo asintió a la afirmación antes de continuar – el flirtearle es inevitable para mi, ni siquiera lo tenía planeado, dios, es que en esas ocasiones, me hace sentir tan maravillado, no solo es su físico, son sus gestos, su inteligencia, te juro que no puedo evitar responder con una sonrisa sugerente o un jugueteo.

McCoy sonrió levemente sin interrumpir, entendía a lo que se refería, no porque él alguna vez hubiera llegado a sentir algo así por el vulcano, pero si porque conocía a su amigo humano, y sabía que la coquetería en este era algo en definitiva inherente en él cuando se sentía atraído por alguien.

-En un principio, él pareció ni tan siquiera comprender mi actitud, no me sorprendió por supuesto, pero luego… él lo hizo, Dios Bones, el no solo lo comprendió, si no que lo aceptó ¡e incluso respondió!

El médico se volvió a sentar en la silla que había ocupado antes, subiendo ambas cejas –pues sí, bastante asombroso sin duda. –comprendió que su amigo se estaba desahogando al fin, y también que era algo que en definitiva necesitaba.

-Ya lo creo que lo fue, tanto que tarde meses en asegurarme que era real, y no producto de una confusión causada por no comprender del todo su personalidad como extranjero. Pero llegó el momento donde no lo pude dudar más, era demasiado obvio, tanto que incluso alguna vez llegó a ser quien iniciaría el jugueteo–Kirk se inclinó un poco, quedando de frente a su amigo.

-¿De veras? –preguntó sinceramente asombrado el médico, aunque era algo que de alguna manera ya había creído ver.

Jim sonrió con aflicción – Lo hizo, el muy… vulcano, lo hizo, y por supuesto yo ya no pude entonces controlarme más, todo estaba sobre la mesa, él me gustaba, se lo deje notar con un galanteo y simplemente correspondió, así que fui por el siguiente paso, fui más agresivo, más claro en mis pretensiones, pero entonces él… simplemente retrocedió.

Esta vez suspiró con fracaso, y Bones hizo lo mismo, finalmente el médico estaba comenzando a comprender mejor todo el asunto, el comportamiento de sus dos colegas.

-Y así ha sido desde entonces –continuó Jim – yo por temor a perderlo aun como amigo, me alejo cada vez que el marca el alto, pero entonces el vuelve a mostrar algo que me deja en claro su interés, como su protección y preocupación por mí, o esos pequeños gestos de celos cuando estoy con alguna mujer, y yo inevitablemente vuelvo a tener esperanzas, que duran hasta que él de nuevo las de nuevo las elimina.

Kirk entonces se movió y volvió a su asiento, ya un poco más tranquilo, aunque aun con melancólico y absorto en su relato.

-Incluso llegue a pensar que todo había acabado, cuando volvió a vulcano hace algunos años para unirse con T`Pring, pero entonces, él regresó a mí, y por vez primera mostró una abierta sonrisa de emoción, solo por verme. No puedo explicarte lo que significó para mí.

No, el no lo podría explicar, pero McCoy claramente lo imaginaba, mas cuando el mismo fue testigo de aquel acontecimiento tan inesperado como maravilloso, incluso el mismo medico si acaso había tenido dudas sobre si lo que creyó ver en sus amigos era real (sobre todo en relación al vulcano) en ese momento fue cuando habían desaparecido.

-Y desde entonces yo he esperado Bones, sin presiones, a su propio ritmo, no es que haya sido un santo por supuesto, pero he sido completamente paciente con él, respetando sus maneras y sus tiempos, aguardando, y ahora se sale con esto, ahora de nuevo se pone en una situación donde me quita todo, hasta la esperanza.

Bones suspiró, le dolía ver a su amigo sufrir así, mas cuando él estaba convencido más que nadie, que por más que intentara ocultarlo, en definitiva Spock correspondía esos sentimientos, tanto o más que él capitán. ¡Pero aquel endemoniado orgullo!

-Bueno Jim, tienes que entender que él es un vulcano…

-¡No! –Exclamó el capitán dando un golpe de rabia a su escritorio, sorprendiendo a su amigo –No lo es Bones, ¡ese es precisamente el maldito problema! –se puso de pie otra vez, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro –Si fuera un vulcano lo asimilaría, como incluso su propio padre lo hiso, pero no lo es del todo, y esta tan desesperado por serlo, por demostrar pertenecer a esa raza, que no está dispuesto a dejar mostrar ni un solo signo de debilidad.

El repentino pitido del intercomunicador interrumpió la voz del médico, cuando estaba a punto de darle la razón a su amigo.  
-Aquí Kirk –contestó el capitán en un tono más bien áspero, todavía con reminiscencias de su irritación.

-Capitán, será mejor que venga a la sala de maquinas, hemos localizado el problema, y no es nada bueno –fue la voz de Scotty la que habló, haciendo de que de inmediato el rostro de Kirk cambiara a preocupación.

-Voy para allá –afirmó cortando la comunicación y saliendo de inmediato, seguido por McCoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Spock, tu padre solicita que bajes al salón, Skosh y su familia están por llegar –informó Amanda entrando en el cuarto de su hijo, donde este terminaba de amarrarse un lazo a la túnica verde claro a la que se había mudado, y que lucía hasta los muslos, sobre un pantalón oscuro y estrecho.

-Enseguida voy – respondió el moreno dúctilmente alisando los pliegues de su vestimenta.

Lejos de alejarse, la mujer entró aun más al recinto del científico, de nuevo había notado ese tenue mohín de algo parecido a la desolación en él, lo había sentido casi desde su llegada, aunque por supuesto, no era capaz de referírselo abiertamente por temor a ofenderlo.

-Luces tan guapo hijo mío –exclamó ella acariciando con ternura el rostro de Spock, el moreno no respondió, pero tampoco rechazó el contacto. Aunque nunca lo hacía frente a ningún vulcano, ni siquiera su esposo, en privado, Amanda siempre se había permitido esos tenues momentos de demostraciones de amor hacia su hijo, y este ya estaba también acostumbrado a ellos, desde siempre habían sido algo así como un pequeño secreto entre ambos – Estoy segura que tu prometido quedara fascinado al verte

-El aspecto físico de una persona carece de la suficiente relevancia para considerarse como algo fascinante madre–precisó el mestizo, y aun cuando la hacerlo uso su clásico tono neutro, nuevamente la mujer pudo sentir, incluso con mayor claridad una melancolía casi dolorosa en su mohín y en sus gestos.

-Spock –volvió a acariciarlo esta vez en su cabello – No tienes que hacer esto si no lo deseas hijo.

Él levantó una ceja, un tanto impresionado.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con los deseos madre, se trata de algo estrictamente necesario.

-Se que lo es, pero no tiene porque ser ahora. –Continuó ella en el mismo tono complaciente – puedes darte un tiempo, conocer mejor al muchacho, asegurarte de que en verdad es con él con quien quieres unirte de por vida.

-No veo la lógica en ello, esta unión debe realizarse, y un vulcano es tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Ella sonrió débilmente, enternecida y todavía preocupada por su vástago, no podía dejar de percibir que detrás de esas frías palabras, aun había algo que lo intranquilizaba y ensombrecía.

-Bueno, los humanos solemos elegir, esperar hasta que de entre todos, llegue ese ser especial que nos hace sentir que es diferente a los demás, que nos complementa en lo particular, que nos colma y hace felices. Yo misma lo hice con tu padre.

Por un momento, ella creyó ver algo en el moreno, como si sopesara sus palabras, como si de alguna manera incluso las entendiera, pero pronto, aquello desapareció, volviendo a su actitud inmutable.

-Pero yo no soy humano madre. –afirmó con convicción y seriedad.

Amanda tuvo que como siempre lo hacía, tragarse sus emociones al estilo del planeta de que la adoptó para evitar que aquello la lastimara, después de todo, ella fue la que estuvo de acuerdo con Sarek cuando convinieron dar a su hijo una educación ciento por ciento vulcana, de tal manera que ahora no podía lamentarse por ello, no obstante no podía evitar que a veces el rechazo de Spock por todo lo terrestre, la hicieran sentir como un rechazo por ella misma.

Pero era una tontería, finalmente aunque nunca lo fuera escuchar de sus labios, estaba completamente segura que su hijo la amaba, tanto como ella, y el mismo Sarek amaban a su retoño.

Volvió a sonreír con dulzura –tienes razón hijo mío, tú no eres humano –aceptó para después comenzar a dirigirse a salida del lugar – y ahora, será mejor que nos apresuremos, tu padre debe estar ya aguardando.

El moreno asintió, y sin decir nada acompaño a su progenitora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Un vulcano alto, bastante más alto que el mismo Spock e incluso Sarek, así como también más robusto y muscular hizo acto de presencia, acompañado de otros dos vulcanos mayores.

Sarek y su familia mostraron su respeto con el saludo habitual vulcano. Skosh y sus padres respondieron con la misma formalidad y carencia total de expresiones.

Por un momento Spock se sintió un poco extraño en su propio mundo, desacostumbrado ya a tanta puntualidad después de todos estos años conviviendo casi en su totalidad solo con humanos. Claramente la familia visitante era estrictamente vulcana, así como sus costumbres, sin embargo el primer oficial no pudo dejar de apreciar una muy discreta mirada evaluativa viniendo de su futura pareja hacia él, lo que casi le hace levantar la ceja un poco sorprendido.

-Es conveniente entonces, que ahora nos aboquemos al motivo de nuestra presencia, y nos dediquemos a ultimar los detalles de la ceremonia que se llevará a cabo el día de mañana –Habló casi inmediatamente tras la bienvenida Sutmar, el padre de Skosh.

-Me parece lo más apropiado – secundó Sarek invitando a todos a tomar asiento, lo cual hicieron casi de inmediato.

Amanda hiso una seña a una de sus asistentes para que comenzase a servir las tazas de té.

-Bueno, dado que tradicionalmente esta ceremonia siempre es planeada por los padres, no hay entonces necesidad para que los jóvenes estén aquí mientras la reunión se lleva a cabo, quizás sería deseable para ellos salir un rato a los jardines, para que puedan platicar y conocerse mejor. –fue Amanda la que habló, sin mostrar por supuesto ninguna sonrisa, pero no pudiendo evitar del todo su calidez humana, extraña entre tanta imperturbabilidad.

-No veo la lógica en un acto así – la voz femenina de T´Krin, la otra mujer de la sala se escuchó, totalmente estoica.

-Sin embargo yo estoy de acuerdo en tal propuesta madre, considero que puede ser beneficiosa. –Fue ahora Skosh quien habló con un tono de voz grave y segura, la aludida apenas levantó una ceja, mientras su hijo se ponía de pie y se dirigía hasta Spock -Será un honor si me acompaña y me muestra tal sitio.

-Por supuesto –afirmó el oficial del Enterprise, poniéndose de pie a su vez y encaminando a su acompañante hacia una puerta lateral.

Los otros en la sala no comentaron mas al respecto, prefiriendo comenzar su discusión sobre el asunto que les concernía.

Ya era de noche en Vulcano, la falta de luna del planeta provocaba una oscuridad muy profunda, que las luces de las estrellas apenas podían aplacar ligeramente, sin embargo, los jardines de la casa de Sarek se encontraban con una iluminación adecuada y agradable, gracias a la luz artificial del lugar. No obstante, tanto esto, como la hermosa vista nocturna del sereno planeta, era algo que los vulcanos no eran capaces, o simplemente no tenían en cuenta para apreciar.

-Spock, entiendo que ha sido el único vulcano que ha rechazado trabajar en la academia de ciencias vulcanas. –fue Skosh quien comenzó la plática, luego de los minutos de silencio inicial.

-Eso es correcto –afirmó el mestizo con seriedad – ¿Supone algún problema?

-Ninguno –aclaró rápidamente Skosh – simple curiosidad, como científico de tal institución, es un dato que ha salido a colación en alguna ocasión adjudicado a su nombre.

Spock asintió – Estoy al tanto del hecho que mi nombre es conocido en referencia a varios aspectos en Vulcano –Lo dijo sin ninguna pretensión, simplemente rememorando aquel momento donde T´Pring le había confesado no estar interesada en unirse por siempre a alguien famoso. ¿Acaso este vulcano opinaría lo mismo?

-Confieso que ciertamente he escuchado sobre usted en varias ocasiones, y que contaba con un especial interés por conocerlo.

-¿De verdad? –inquirió el primer oficial, certeramente sorprendido, aunque sin dejar notar tal emoción.

-Las leyendas existen aun entre los vulcanos Spock, y desde siempre he encontrado la suya particularmente interesante –aseguró Skosh con lo que casi podría catalogarse como un tenue mohín de impresión en su voz. – No pretendo confundirlo, ni que interprete mis palabras de forma errónea, soy un firme partidario de la filosofía vulcana, sin embargo, en ocasiones aprecio que esta puede ser un tanto… sobreprotectora, dejándonos vivir en un mundo casi perfecto, y sin sufrimientos, no obstante, usted ha ido más allá de ello, superando los conocimientos teóricos, apreciando directamente lo que nosotros solo valoramos, como las emociones, la consecuencias de estas, incluso la misma maldad, enfrentándose a ella, y al peligro. Considero ello francamente… fascinante.

Spock levantó una ceja, se sentía ciertamente sorprendido por aquellas palabras, tenía ya más que asimilado el ser una figura conocida en su planeta natal, pero también era consciente, que de forma general solía ser mucho más criticado que valorado en tal posición, sobre todo por aquellos vulcanos más conservadores y apegados a la ideología de Surak.

-Un honor –habló finalmente Spock haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Todo mío, más aun ahora que lo conozco en persona. –refirió el vulcano más alto correspondiendo el gesto, e invitando al otro a tomar asiento en un cómodo banco de madera finamente labrada en motivos vulcanos, que se localizaba en uno de los sitios más iluminados del lugar.

Spock se sentó y Skosh lo hizo a su lado y continuaron así por un rato más.

Ya hacía bastante tiempo que Spock no tenía una plática con un congénere, mucho menos con uno acorde a su edad, de los cuales había sentido un rechazo inherente casi a lo largo de toda su vida dada su condición de mestizo. Sin embargo no podía negar que la charla con Skosh fue de hecho agradable e interesante.

Repentinamente y de forma inusualmente inadvertida por ellos, el rostro de un tercer vulcano se hiso presente en el lugar, saludando con respeto a los otros dos.

-Señor Spock, su padre solicita que se presente en el salón a la brevedad.

Ambos vulcanos se mostraron un tanto intrigados ante la interrupción y la solicitud, aunque sin argumentar nada al respecto.

-Enseguida estaré ahí –afirmó el aludido, mientras el asistente hacia un gesto de entendimiento y se retiraba.

-¿Me acompaña? –sugirió a su compañero en un gesto que para los estándares podría ser considerado como cortesía.  
El vulcano más grande respondió con una inclinación de cabeza en asentimiento y juntos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo al interior del recinto, donde no tardaron en ser recibidos por Sarek y Amanda, acompañados de los otros dos vulcanos invitados. Sin embargo solo bastó con que su padre se hiciera un poco a un lado, para que Spock notara que había de hecho, alguien más en la sala.

-¡Capitán! –Exclamó sin poder contener cierto deje de asombro, no muy bien visto por los vulcanos mayores, de inmediato se contuvo a esa emoción y se mostró estoico como debía al hablar - Estaba en el supuesto de que habían ya abandonado la órbita.

Kirk observó a su primer oficial sin poder evitar notar el evidente hecho de que venía acompañado por un alto y sobrio vulcano, claramente de raza pura. Intentó no mostrar ninguna alteración, aunque en definitiva no era tan bueno como Spock para ello, una mirada dolida e incluso irritada fue dirigida a los recién llegados. Mas pronto prefirió centrarse en lo que le concernía, o al menos intentarlo.

-Me disculpo por la intromisión –habló el capitán de forma que alguien que lo conociera no dudaría en tachar de fría y cortante, sobre todo dirigiéndose a su oficial científico- Sin embargo ha sido necesario, tenemos problemas, y temo que es precisa su ayuda, señor Spock.

El aludido de nuevo uso su entrenamiento nativo para no dejar entrever emoción alguna ante el claro desasosiego producido por el tono de su compañero humano. –Por supuesto capitán, dígame.

-Bueno, quizás este no sea el lugar, no quisiera causar más molestias con sus… invitados – continuó Kirk igual de desapacible y quizás un poco mordaz también, viendo directamente a Spock y su compañero.

El mestizo le restituyó la mirada con la seriedad debida, dejando casi imperceptible por debajo de esta, su gesto de sincera aflicción, aquel que sin embargo Jim Kirk ya había aprendido a vislumbrar y conocer, después de haberlo percibido de esa misma manera apocada, en todas aquellas ocasiones donde había sido rechazado sin palabras por ese mismo hombre. Solo que a diferencia de esas veces, en esta ocasión, no sintió ninguna compasión ante éste, lo cual lo dejo más que claro al no ablandar ni un ápice su actitud.

Afortunadamente, casi todos los otros presentes en la sala, desacostumbrados a valorar emociones, no fueron capaces de apreciar la tensión existente.

-Capitán Kirk –No fue Spock, sino Sarek quien habló, y Jim tuvo que casi arrastrar sus ojos desafiantes de su primer oficial para dirigirlos a este – Como le he dicho a su llegada, su gestión oficial aquí no representa ninguna molestia, somos por supuesto consientes de la importancia de sus labores, y las de mi hijo y su primer oficial, de tal manera, que lo instó a tratar los temas que le sean necesarios en bien de la seguridad de su nave.

-Le agradezco – aseguró Jim al embajador con sinceridad, para entonces volver su vista a Spock, ya de manera más formal, aunque igualmente más lacónica de lo acostumbrado. -Es sobre el problema con los motores, Scott a descubierto finalmente de que se trata, al parecer es una especie de virus biológico.

-¿Virus biológico? –preguntó el vulcano seriamente interesado, acercándose a su capitán y concentrándose ahora en sus responsabilidades ante todo.

-Sí, un virus que se adhiere a la maquinaria y utiliza la energía de la misma para alimentarse y reproducirse, lo que está causando daños graves. Al no ser algo técnico, Scott no se siente suficiente capacitado para lidiar con él y es por eso que he venido en su búsqueda.

-He de confesar capitán que tampoco tengo experiencia previa en la materia, sin embargo naturalmente he de regresar a la nave de inmediato para comenzar con las investigaciones pertinentes.

-Tal vez yo pueda ser de ayuda – la voz de Skosh sacó a los dos oficiales de la Enterprise de su conferencia mutua, para centrarse entonces en él, Kirk todavía exponiendo una mirada un tanto displicente y Spock una de genuina curiosidad.

-¿A qué se refiere? –Preguntó James y antes de que el joven vulcano respondiera fue Sarek quien lo hiso en su lugar.

-Capitán Kirk, él es Skosh, hijo de Sutmar y T´krin de Vulcano, y también uno de los más altos graduados de la academia de ciencias de Vulcano, actualmente laborando en dicha institución, especializado en el estudio de microorganismos espaciales, ocupado en varias tesis al respecto, como la del alcance del viaje de organismos microscópicos en el espacio y su afectación en el desarrollo de planetas habitados.

-Ya veo, unas credenciales asombrosas –expresó el capitán seriamente.

-Mi deseo solo es auxiliar capitán, y estimo que según mis conocimientos, puedo ser de utilidad en esta misión. –Aseguró Skosh con su clásico talante vulcano, que en él, lejos de parecerle encantador, Kirk lo encontraba fastidioso.

-Se lo agradezco señor… ¿Skosh?, sin embargo, es usted un civil, y la Enterprise una nave de la Flota Estelar. Por lo tanto, no tengo la autorización para acceder a tal ofrecimiento.

Spock volteó a ver a su Jim un tanto sorprendido, no era muy común en él actuar así.

-Capitán –volvió a tomar la palabra Sarek –como embajador, doy mi absoluta recomendación de Skosh como un vulcano de elite, y asumo la total responsabilidad de la estancia en su nave, si usted lo considera oportuno.

Kirk hizo una ligera mueca, seguía sin gustarle mucho la idea, pero por otro lado, si resultaba conveniente para la seguridad de la nave, sin querer, casi por inercia, buscó a su primer oficial con la mirada, como lo hacía casi siempre que debía tomar una decisión.

-Considero que su presencia y apoyo acelerarían las cosas capitán, y evitarían daños mayores en la nave. –confirmó Spock con seguridad, a lo que Kirk, no muy contento, pero sabiendo que era la única decisión en ese momento, accedió.

Y así finalmente, los dos vulcanos y el capitán regresaron a la nave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Jim se mantenía perplejo, viendo la escena que se presentó ante él al cruzar la puerta de ingeniería, donde el nuevo tripulante temporal a bordo del Enterprise, Skosh, se hallaba laborando. La cuestión que había incomodado al capitán es que el vulcano no se encontraba solo en dicho lugar, si no acompañado del único otro de su especie en la nave, su primer oficial.

Ambos se encontraban en una amena conversación mientras revisaban los aparatos y cables que tenían frente a ellos, y estaban tan absortos en la misma que ni siquiera notaron la presencia del recién llegado. Por alguna razón la situación se trasformó en un serio malestar estomacal en Kirk, que haciendo la mayor cantidad de ruido posible se acercó a los dos vulcanos a pasos rápidos.

-Capitán –fue Spock el primero en saludar en cuanto lo vio llegar, seguido de una formal inclinación de cabeza por parte de Skosh.

-Señor Spock, no esperaba encontrarlo aquí, creí que estaba de guardia en el puente –Aunque formal, el reproche era claro en el tono del capitán al hablar, tanto que los vulcanos fueron consientes de ello.

-Así es capitán, mas dado que nos encontramos en órbita fija, supuse que mis habilidades serían más valiosas aquí, intentando ayudar en la solución del problema.

-No pensé que hubiera necesidad de ello, después de todo, el Sr. Skoch es un experto en la materia –recalcó Kirk con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, aunque en definitiva no de diversión, incluso difícilmente se podía considerar sinceramente cordial.

-En realidad es mi culpa capitán –intervino ahora el vulcano más alto con la misma ecuanimidad y puntualidad que mostraba en todo momento – Fui yo quien solicitó al señor Spock su asistencia para llevar a cabo ciertos procedimientos que requieren conocimientos científicos que él posee.

Kirk dirigió una mirada fija y un tanto intensa a Skosh, mas este solo la correspondió con la misma impermutabilidad característica de su raza, sin mostrar la mas mínima agitación o señal de verse afectado en lo absoluto por la actitud del humano, y esto, aunado a sus propios pensamientos que le decían que posiblemente el vulcano estaba cuestionando su racionalidad como humano, incrementaron en el capitán la natural hostilidad que sentía por él.

Pero ante todo Jim era un oficial de alto rango, y el otro un invitado en su nave, que además lo que realmente había hecho en ella era prestar su apoyo, por lo que tragándose cualquier sentimiento continuó intentando parecer más sereno y sensato esta vez.

-Bien, siendo ese el caso, supongo que no tengo nada más que objetar al respecto, continúe con sus labores señor Spock.

-A decir verdad, hemos concluido con dichas operaciones por lo que voy a regresar al puente ahora, el señor Skosh le informará los avances, capitán. – después de decir esto, Spock se despidió con una simple inclinación de cabeza, y salió de la escena. Jim prefirió obviar que quizás la actitud de su oficial fue un poco más seca de lo habitual, sobre todo para con él, y se limitó a verlo partir.

-Capitán – llamó Skoch haciendo que al aludido volviera su atención a él – He logrado ya aislar el microorganismo que afecta la nave, se trata de una especie común de varios planetas del sistema Gamma 30, donde, me informó el señor Spock, un grupo de exploración desembarcó antes de dirigirse a Vulcano. Según los cálculos que he realizado con el apoyo de su primer oficial, no resultara difícil combatirlo, sin embargo si requerirá de un aproximado de 4.7 días, para asegurarnos que no queden restos de la plaga que puedan acarrear problemas subsecuentes.

-Ya veo –contestó Jim sinceramente aliviado de que el problema no fuese grave, aunque no estaba seguro como tomar lo de tener que esperar días teniendo al invitado a bordo, con la posibilidad de encontrarse de nuevo con escenas como las de hacía apenas unos minutos al entrar al sitio. Por otro lado también estaba el hecho de que tal espera retrasaría la inminente ceremonia en Vulcano.

Jim se regañó mentalmente por pensar de esa manera, realmente llegaba a odiar esa fastidiosa esperanza que se negaba a morir, aun cuando una y otra vez había sido demostrada lo absurda de su existencia.

-Bien Señor Skosh, le agradezco su esfuerzo, haga lo que crea conveniente y por supuesto cuente con el apoyo que le sea necesario, dejaré indicaciones al respecto.

El vulcano hizo un gesto de entendimiento y aceptación para entonces continuar con su trabajo.

Kirk salió de ahí y pronto no pudo evitar comenzar a sentirse cada vez más, un poco obtuso por su comportamiento, uno ciertamente bastante humano. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Él era un humano, uno tontamente enamorado de un imposible, algo bastante común en la especie.

El resto de la guardia trascurrió normal en el puente, de hecho bastante aburrido, dado que no podían moverse, menos aún con las reparaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo, de tal manera que solo estuvieron ahí, sin hacer realmente nada más que mantener la órbita y compensar cualquier anomalía. Jim y Spock hablaron realmente poco y casi nada que no fuera dentro de lo estrictamente profesional; lo cierto es que aunque el vulcano se comportaba exactamente igual a cualquier otro día, el capitán no podía dejar de sentirse cada vez más incómodo con todo lo que estaba aconteciendo alrededor de ellos y más aún si se aunaba a su propia actitud en ingeniería, cuestiones que lo mantenían un tanto alejado.

Fue hasta que el turno terminó y que el medio vulcano iba caminando por uno de los pasillos de salida cuando Kirk se le acercó.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted? –solicitó una vez que Spock se detuvo a su llegada.

-Por supuesto capitán, estoy a sus órdenes. -Aunque el tono mantenía la cordialidad de siempre, de nuevo Jim creyó sentir que faltaba un poco de esa familiaridad característica que mostraba con él. O quizás era como él mismo se sentía.

-Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior, lo cierto es que no fue de lo más apropiado, ni con usted, ni con el invitado.

-Sus disculpas son innecesarias capitán, ya que no ha existido ninguna ofensa que reparar.

Después de un segundo Jim asintió, comprendiendo a lo que su oficial se refería. Dado que ellos eran vulcanos eran ciertamente incapaces de "sentirse" ofendidos. Bien, tal vez eso resultaba cierto en el caso de Skosh, un ser netamente de esa especie, sin embargo Kirk estuvo a punto de una vez más recordarle a su primer oficial su herencia, y como los humanos sí que podían sentir y ser afectados por tal emoción. Sin embargo en esta ocasión, prefirió callar.

-Bien, si es así, supongo entonces que no hay nada más que decir. Buenas noches señor Spock.

-Buenas noches capitán. –Respondió el vulcano, y fue hasta que su superior se dio la vuelta para marcharse, que él también lo hiso hacia el lado contrario, comenzando a avanzar.

Pero apenas ambos hubieron dado unos pasos, cuando Jim se detuvo nuevamente, chasqueo la lengua en frustración y enfado y más por impulso que por una acción realmente pensada regreso hacia su comandante.

-¡Spock! –Llamó, a lo que de inmediato el vulcano también se detuvo y volvió hacia él. Jim se acercó una vez más. – ¿De verdad… de verdad piensa unirse a él?

La pregunta hizo que por un segundo, Spock abriera más los ojos, en lo que el hombre frente a él pudo notar como sorpresa, después de ello bajó la vista por un instante más, antes de poder volver a posarla sobre su capitán.

-Es necesario –dijo por fin, y en su voz esta vez Jim si pudo reconocer aquel talante íntimo que usaba solo con él.

-¿Lo es? –preguntó, mostrando él mismo esa inflexión dulce, que raramente empleaba con nadie más que con el vulcano.

-Capitán, realmente no veo apropiado tratar ese tema en estos momentos.

-No, sé porque lo es, lo que quiero decir es ¿Por qué él?, ¿Por qué tiene que ser precisamente él?

Spock volvió a bajar la mirada, ni siquiera el mismo era capaz de comprender el conflicto interno que esos cuestionamientos le provocaban, o quizás solo era que no quería comprenderlos, no quería aceptar que aquella ilógica aceleración en los latidos de su corazón, esa dificultad para que el aire accediera a sus pulmones con normalidad, y esa sensación extraña en su estómago que se difundía incluso hasta sus dedos, representaban el ímpetu de un sentimiento que quería desbordarse, y que el insistía en negar y juraba no ser capaz de percibir.

-Un vulcano…

-Es tan bueno como cualquier otro -interrumpió Jim aquellas palabras que ya había escuchado antes –Pero – dijo acercándose un poco más. Su primer oficial no se movió – ¿Realmente tiene que ser… un vulcano?

Esta vez Spock no bajó la mirada, se quedo viendo directamente a su capitán, mientras este lo miraba a él de forma aún más intensa, expresando tanto, que cualquiera sería capaz de notarlo, incluso un ser que se suponía carecía de sentimientos.

-Jim…

-Señor Spock – La voz gruesa y característica de Skosh se escuchó de repente. El vulcano se acercaba a ellos viniendo desde detrás de Spock, ninguno de los dos lo había visto o escuchado antes. –Capitán –saludó también al otro en el sitio una vez que estuvo a su altura.

-Señor Skosh –contestó el mestizo hacia el recién llegado cambiando por completo su actitud a una mucho más formal que la que mostraba apenas hacia unos segundos. –pido disculpas por mi demora, he tenido algunos asuntos que tratar.

-No hay motivos para tal salvedad, comprendo perfectamente que se debe a sus ocupaciones primero que nada.

Spock agradeció la comprensión con una inclinación.

-Capitán –habló ahora el mestizo volviendo hacia su superior –he acordado con el señor Skosh para tomar los alimentos correspondientes a la cena en su compañía. – Aclaró el oficial, la expresión de Jim también cambió, más aún al escuchar tal información.

-Por supuesto será un honor si decide acompañarnos, capitán. – Fue Skoch quien ofreció con toda la formalidad debida, aquella que por alguna razón, realmente molestaba a Jim.

Kirk sonrió abiertamente, mas cualquiera que lo conociera, sabría perfectamente que esa mueca estaba lejos de ser alegre, he incluso podía llegar a considerarse algo cínica.

-No creo que sea lo más conveniente, después de todo, imagino que tendrán mucho que platicar… en privado. Si me disculpan –concluyó el capitán sin quitar la mueca de su rostro, para entonces retirarse sin más.

Spock solo levantó levemente una ceja, mientras que Skosh, sinceramente no comprendió en lo absoluto, ni las palabras ni la actitud del humano, sintiendo la inmediata curiosidad característica de su raza, sobre qué era lo que estaba aconteciendo realmente.


End file.
